yandere_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mia Touma
'Mia Touma '''is one of the girls who appears in an RPG game bordering on Visual Novel known as ''Dual Saviors Destiny. ''A game about a girl and brother sucked into an alternate world and are given the chance to become its saviors from destruction. Bio Appearance Mia has a fair complexion with Tsurime black eyes and dark grey/black hair worn loose with split, tented bangs. She normally wears her beige and red school uniform. Personality Around other people Mia is shown to be very sweet and bubbly, with a kind and gentleness that attracts others to her with ease. But in reality this is a front for her petty and combative personality. She is clingy over her half-brother to the point her world ''only revolves around him and she has no problem harassing others or resorting to underhanded tactics if it means getting rid of anyone else who likes him. In times of worry or an attempt to hide this, she will switch to speaking in third-person, and when aware of bad things she may go silent entirely. Due to her insane jealousy towards other girls she makes no attempts at befriending them and appears to be outright hostile. One she begins to be mean to the others it remains for the rest of the game, much to the shock of those who assumed it was due to being brain washed. Background Back when she was younger a group of boys attempted to rape her after school ended. Taiga came to her rescue and she's admired him since. Victims '''Taiga - '''She takes advanage of him being asleep to use something to allow her to rape him. '''Lily - '''Knowing Lily was about to take a petrification potion, she says nothing and lets her use it. Once she takes note of Taiga's scent being on her she leaves her to die, knowing she would be defenseless. Weapon Mia has gained magic abilities since being brought to the new world in the game. However, as she is not a natural born there, she isn't regarded as being talented or very useful with it. She also has an anchient bow she uses to aid her. Relationships '''Taiga - '''Mia's half-brother who she fell in love with after being saved by him. She wishes to go back home but only stays and puts up with this new world to be at his side, however, this causes her to get so angry that she betrays him and switches to the side of evil in hopes of ridding of those who are in her way. While aware of his desire to obtain a Harem she really has no problem ridding of other girls by spreading rumors of his old ways or causing them grief. '''Lily - '''A tsundere she often bickers with. She despises Lily for getting close to her brother- so much more than everyone else that she is perfectly willing to let her die. Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Grey Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:Characters Category:Teen Category:Magic User